Rozadura de la Silla de Montar
by sam611
Summary: Los Rohirrim tienen sus propias costumbres que el resto de los miembros de la Comunidad deben respetar.


TITULO: Rozadura De La Silla de Montar  
AUTOR: Emma Keigh  
Rating: NC-17  
Personajes: Aragorn, Éowyn, Legolas, Éomer, Gimli,  
Slash: Aragorn/Legolas, Legolas/Éomer, Aragorn/Éowyn (implícito)  
Estado: Completo  
Fecha: 12 de diciembre 2003

_**Traducido por sam**_

Resumen: Los Rohirrim tienen sus propias costumbres que el resto de los miembros de la Comunidad deben respetar.

Disclaimer: Los caracteres y melieux de El Señor de los Anillos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y New Line Cinema (AOL). Yo sólo juego de vez en cuando con ellos para mi propio entretenimiento y sin compensación de ningún tipo.  
Ningún daño; ninguna falta; ninguna ganancia. Sin embargo, cualquiera cosa nueva, es mía.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas explícitas de sexo entre varones adultos de especies diferentes e implica una relación heterosexual entre adultos. Si eres menor de edad o no te interesa esto, SAL AHORA!!.  
Beta-read por Nikki Memmott .Thanks, merci beaucoup, tapadh leibh, gracias, danke, grazie, spazebo, arigato, obrigado.

Notas:  
1 admito que he desarreglado la historia, colocándola esta, entre el retorno de Isengard y la salida de Aragorn del Caminos del Muertos.  
No mas, sin embargo, que cierto embrollo de un director que puso a Éomer lejos de Edoras y Helm Deep, y teniendo un ejército de elfos ahí....

2 Yo testimonio que J.R.R Tolkien es Dios y Peter Jackson es su profeta.

Traducido por Sam con permiso de su autora.

ROZADURA DE LA SILLA DE MONTAR  
Una historia de Legolas/Éomer

Edoras.

-"¡Yo no putearé para ti! "- Aunque las palabras fueron susurradas a través de dientes apretados, estas fueron gritadas a un mismo tiempo, los ojos azules de Legolas ardían tanto como solo en un elfo se podía . -"Yo seré tu amigo"-, continuó, suavizando su voz, -"tu amante, y tu camarada. Pero yo no seré ofrecido como una prostituta común "- .

-"No se trata de eso" -, Aragorn intentó explicar, sintiendo el poder de las emociones del elfo como una bofetada en la cara. Mantuvo su voz baja, no queriendo ser oído por casualidad más que por Legolas . Aunque ellos estaban solos, las voces eran llevadas al vestíbulo de arriba - "es la costumbre aquí"-, dijo con calma, -"para un invitado, ser ofrecido la compañía de la esposa del anfitrión o la hija.... " -

-"O la hermana" -.

-"... o hermana durante la noche."-, siguió, ignorando la interrupción del elfo, -la esposa del invitado duerme con el anfitrión"-

-"Yo no soy tu esposa"-, declaró simplemente Legolas…

-"Claro que no"-, Aragorn dio unos pasos acercándose a Legolas y levantó una mano al hombro vestido de verde, pero el elfo se encogió de hombros y se movió a la ventana abierta. Mirando fijamente la parte de atrás de la rubia cabeza, el hombre continuó. -"Pero mientras yo seré entretenido esta noche por la Dama Éowyn...." -

-"Tu me darás a Éomer"-, Legolas terminó la frase por él.

-"Es lo esperado."-

Legolas no se movió de la ventana, y mantuvo su mirada fija en las llanuras de Rohan desde su ventajoso mirador , en la alta colina de Edoras.  
-"Yo no objeté en Lothlórien cuando ofreciste mis favores a Haldir", - dijo regresando al cuarto. - "El Guardián y yo somos viejos amigos. Pero yo no conozco este Éomer." -

-"Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro si él te desea"-, ofreció Aragorn.

-"¿No viste la manera que me miraba? " -

-"A veces vez demasiado",- dijo Aragorn fastidiado. - "Al menos el esconde su lujuria mejor que su hermana."- ambos rompieron a reír, y Aragorn abrió sus brazos a Legolas.

Una vez en el abrazo del montaraz, el elfo suspiró. - "haré lo que deseas, Estel", -dijo en elfico antes de alzar su cara a Aragorn y robar un beso conciliatorio.

La comida de la tarde fue apresurada, debido a las preparaciones para la cabalgata de los Rohirrim a Gondor. Aragorn había dado a conocer su intención de viajar por otros caminos y saldría antes que el anfitrión de Rohan pasara revista a sus tropas. Los montaraces y elfos del Norte acampaban debajo de la colina y acompañaría al heredero de Isildur no importaba donde los llevara este.

Cuando Aragorn se levanto de la mesa para retirarse, Éowyn silenciosamente también se levanto, y lo siguió por vestíbulo, dejando a Éomer con Legolas y Gimli.  
Con un resoplido, el Enano brincó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Volviéndose, se inclino ante Éomer, y desapareció en la noche sin dar ninguna explicación de sus planes.

-"Veo que nos han dejado solos", - dijo Éomer . Se levanto de su asiento a la derecha de la vacía silla del Rey y relleno con vino la copa del elfo.

Legolas inclinó su cabeza en un silencioso gracias y bebió en suaves sorbos el vino. Era fuerte y saludable, fortificado con las hierbas y tibio. Después de llenar su propia copa, Éomer ofreció un brazo al elfo.

-"Retirémonos entonces , Legolas", - dijo, "y disfrutemos los noche ante nosotros." -

El heredero de Théoden no era mas alto que elfo, pero si mas fornido por sus años en su cabalgadura y entrenamiento con arco, espada, y lanza, que lo habían agraciado con una figura poderosa. Se había vestido para la ocasión de la cena, en lugar de su uniforme para silla de montar, llevaba largas túnicas bordadas, sustituyendo así el lugar de las polainas de cuero para montar y armadura en la que parecía vivir siempre. Había lavado la suciedad y sangre de su largo pelo, manteniéndolo lejos de su cara con una tiara de su primo, marcándolo como el próximo Rey Rohan.

No teniendo el lujo de un gran guarda ropa, o incluso escoger un cambio de ropa , el Príncipe del Bosque Negro se había retirado su sucia vestimenta de batalla y solo llevaba su túnica gris plateada encima de sus suaves polainas . Aunque él también era príncipe por sangre, no llevaba ninguna insignia de su rango, salvo las trenzas intrincadas que adornaban su rubia cabellera.

Éomer llevó al elfo a una gran habitación cubierta por una gran alfombra hecha de pieles de vacas ,que cubrían mucho del suelo de labrada piedra. Una alta cama dovelada estaba en el centro de la habitación contra una de las paredes, opuesta a esta, una gran ventana con persianas. Éomer se volvió para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y Legolas se paro tenso en el centro del cuarto.

Incluso en la luz oscura de las dos antorchas, el elfo pudo distinguir las formas de un armario alto y un escritorio amontonado con mapas e informes. Escucho a Éomer se acercaba desde atrás, así que no se sobresalto cuando sintió las manos del hombre sobre sus hombros y su respiración en su oreja.

Una profunda y lenta respiración inhalada, luego sostenida, entonces una calmada exhalación, lo centró y relajó contra el pecho del Hombre. Sintió rasguños por los finos pelos del bigote a lo largo de su cuello, entonces el toque manso de labios suaves, calurosos.

La ola de energía que corrió a través de su cuerpo lo sorprendió, ya que el no pensaba que su deseo se despertara por este Amo de los Caballos.. Cuando Éomer continuó su acariciante beso, Legolas sintió sus polainas apretarse al traicionarlo su cuerpo, endureciéndose a su propio ritmo.  
Se volvió en el abrazo del hombre, y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Los ojos de Éomer eran del castaño más oscuro que Legolas jamás había visto, tan oscuro, que la pupila era indistinguible .Una profunda respiración le dijo al elfo otra diferencia entre el Señor de los Caballos y el montaraz: no había el aroma familiar de tabaco aferrándose a su pelo y vestido. Aceptó el suave y largo beso , sintiendo su sangre hervir conforme el abrazo se fortalecía y sus propios brazos rodearon al bien formado Éomer .

-'"Yo nunca he besado a un elfo"-, admitió Éomer , alejándose ligeramente para respirar y volver a besar al elfo mas apasionadamente, probando la boca del elfo, buscando entrada con su lengua y ganándola. Sus gemidos eran casi gruñidos, mientras su lengua exploraba y aprendía las texturas de su nuevo amante.

Legolas también aprendía, acariciando la lengua que lo invadía con la suya, alentando a Éomer , fundiéndose en un abrazo más fuerte, profundizando más el beso.

Grandes manos, ásperas por las riendas, ocuparon la suave cara del elfo, los dedos pulgares acariciaron los altos pómulos, los dedos siguieron el largo de su cuello y garganta hasta el cuello de su túnica, jugando con las ataduras ahí. El toque tierno en su pecho apasiono mas al elfo y su resolución para quedarse apartado del trato se desvaneció. Legolas se estremeció cuando los labios de Éomer se cerraron alrededor de uno de sus pezones, apoyando su cabeza atrás, suspiro. Infaliblemente, sus manos encontraron los broches de la túnica pesada de Éomer, los soltó, y empujo la túnica sobre los hombros, cayendo al suelo

Debajo de las pesadas ropas, Éomer estaba desnudo. Era fornido y ancho de pecho y hombros, con una cintura bien arreglada y las caderas estrechas. Había difícilmente una pulgada de él que no estuviera cubierta de fino vello color miel, desde uno fino que cubría sus hombros hasta uno mas espeso que rodeaba su masculinidad. Su virilidad dura en lo alto, pálido, con una corona rosada. Una docena las cicatrices cubrían sus piernas, brazos, y torso, y su hombro izquierdo, la huella de una herida que ya empezaba a sanar.

-"Quiero verte Legolas"-, dijo Éomer , su voz rasposa por el deseo.  
-"Ponte de pie ante mi como yo estoy ante ti."-

En el espacio de unos latidos del corazón, Legolas soltó el cinto de sus polainas y las empujo al suelo, entonces tiró sus pies de ambas botas y polainas a la vez. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, se irguió completamente, arrojando su cabellera hacia atrás de sus hombros con un movimiento de su cabeza. La piel dorada del elfo era suave y perfecta, aunque él se había dañado a menudo en la batalla.

Los dos guerreros se consideraron el uno al otro bajo la parpadeante luz de las antorchas, entonces, se abrazaron de nuevo, sus labios que se encuentran sin vacilación, sus cuerpos presionados juntos. Un calor creció entre ellos, empezando donde sus dos miembros duros resbalaban uno contra otro, para recorrer después sus extremidades, hasta que ambos fueron consumidos con una pasión, que ninguno de los dos había esperado.

-" Temí que fueras frió conmigo"- dijo Éomer, su respiración caliente en la oreja del elfo. - "Nuestras costumbres deben parecer bárbaras para ti."-

-"No"-, susurró Legolas . Su respiración era rápida, y su corazón latía rápida y poderosamente en su pecho. Estiro su cabeza hacia Éomer, cuando este beso la columna de su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando la suave piel. Cada caricia mandaba otra ola de pasión a través del cuerpo del elfo.  
-"Yo no puedo negarlo"-, admitió el elfo-"has encendido un fuego en mí que yo no esperaba"-

-"Tu, sin embargo, has estado en mis pensamientos, quemándome, desde la primera vez que te vi en las llanuras"- contesto Éomer.  
-"Ven a mi cama, príncipe elfo "- Sus palabras eran más súplica que orden- "Yo te mostrare que la pasión de los Rohirrim no son solo para los caballos"-

-"Y yo te mostraré los elfos pueden ser tan apasionados como sus sementales"-

Ellos subieron a la cama, el hombre entonces se arrodilla encima del elfo, reclinándolo, recorriendo con sus grandes manos los flancos y piernas del elfo, entonces un poco hacia abajo, acariciando las bolsas con sus joyas latiendo. Un gentil apretón trajo un grito sofocado de la boca de Legolas, y otro cuando Éomer tomó la dureza del elfo profundamente en su boca. Él tragó para crear una succión fuerte, sus continuos cariños forzaron a Legolas a revolverse y retorcerse debajo él.

La caliente boca de Éomer, la presión de sus labios y lengua en la virilidad del elfo eran demasiado para Legolas. Era demasiado pronto para que el derramará su semilla; había sido reservado al principio, pero ahora él quería que esta noche de placer durara lo mas que se pudiera, para ambos. Él enhebró sus dedos en la cabellera del Hombre, calmando sus movimientos. -"Despacio"-, avisó- "Nosotros tenemos toda la noche, ¿ o no? "-

Éomer alzó su cabeza para hacer contacto con los ojos de Legolas. Su respiración era rápida y ahogada, su cara rosada por excitación. -"Sí"- contestó-  
-"...pero..."

Suavemente el elfo acarició la larga cabellera del Hombre, deteniendo su débil protesta. Su pelo era más burdo que el suyo, más burdo que el de Aragorn, suficientemente largo para hacerle cosquillas en su sensible piel. Con una presión en sus manos, Legolas guió Éomer para quedar junto a él, reuniendo sus labios de nuevo.

Era ahora el turno del elfo para explorar y pillar la boca del Hombre, recorriendo con su lengua el borde duro de los dientes , acariciando , hasta que el Señor de los Caballos se retorció y gimió debajo él. Despacio ,ellos se acariciaron, aprendiendo las diferencias entre ellos, aprendiendo las similitudes que ellos compartieron. Levantando su rodilla, Legolas recorrió con los dedos de sus pies la largo pierna de Éomer, entonces enganchó su cadera detrás para empujarlos mas cerca.

Tomando la suave espalda del elfo, Éomer rodó hacia su espalda, tirando a Legolas encima de él. Dedos grandes, acariciaron a lo largo de la hendidura del elfo, encontrando la sensible entrada. La íntima caricia ,trajo un sofocado grito a Legolas, que levanto sus caderas para permitir al miembro de Comer colocarse entre sus piernas. - "Tómame, Amo de los Caballos"- rogó con voz baja y quebrada -"Permíteme montar en tu corcel."- Sentía la virilidad del hombre, caliente y goteando en contra de el, retorciendo para maximizar el contacto.

Las caderas de Éomer se levantaron bajo la caricia del elfo y exclamo sus placer sin palabras.  
Apoyándose para susurrar en la oreja del Hombre, mordisqueando primero el suave lóbulo redondeado, Legolas pregunto suavemente –"¿tienes aceite?, ¿Alguna crema?"- Sus dientes rozaron por la tez humedecida.

Con un musculoso brazo , Éomer alcanzo el cajón de una mesa cerca de la cama, girando su cabeza lejos de Legolas, pero el elfo continuó lamiendo y besando la oreja expuesta. - "Savia"-, respondió el hombre, agarrando una pequeña botella con corcho.

-"Está bien."- Legolas tomó la botella y tiró el corcho con sus dientes, escupiéndolo a un lado. Se sentó en sus rodillas, todavía a horcajadas sobre Éomer . Su propia virilidad rogaba por atención, goteando su fluido perlado hacia el suave pelo en el vientre del hombre, pero él ignoró sus propias necesidades y rápidamente coloco la loción aceitosa alrededor de su entrada, entonces en la dura y palpitante virilidad de Éomer. Con una respiración profunda Legolas se relajó y coloco dos dedos en él, manipulándolos para abrir y lubricar el estrecho el pasaje.

Se levanto en sus rodillas y asió la virilidad de Éomer, entonces despacio , el mismo presiono hacia abajo, hacia la dura virilidad. Conforme la estrecha entrada fue penetrada, el elfo suspiró, su cabeza tirada atrás, pero sin ninguna advertencia, manos ásperas agarraron sus caderas, y lo tiraron hacia abajo, Éomer empujó en él.

Ellos encontraron un ritmo juntos, el firme agarre de Éomer en las caderas del elfo, lo sostenían, los balanceaba. A Legolas ya no le importaba que los fuertes dedos lastimaran su delicada piel. Conforme él resbalaba de arriba hacia abajo, deliciosamente empalado en Señor de los Caballos , Legolas tomó a su propio miembro palpitante en su sedosa mano, acariciando y tirando al mismo tiempo que los empujones de Éomer ,hasta el placer lo agobió. Cuando su semilla brotó , apretó la virilidad en lo más profundo él, y con un grito Éomer , empujo una vez mas, derramándose en lo más profundo del príncipe elfo.  
Ellos continuaron moviéndose juntos ,hasta que resbalaron en el precipicio de su pasión, hasta que la virilidad gastada de Éomer se resbalo fuera de la estrecha vaina y Legolas puso su cabeza en el hombro de Éomer, mientras acariciando la garganta del Hombre. La alcoba estaba callada, solo los sonidos de su respiración, ambos todavía boqueando, hasta que sus cuerpos se calmaron. Sumergiendo dos dedos en la pequeña piscina de semen en su vientre, Éomer llevo sus dedos a su boca y probó la semilla del elfo. Azules ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano, y el elfo levantó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿"A que sabe? "- pregunto.

-"Sabes al primer dulce césped de primavera"-, contestó el hombre, mientras lamía limpios sus dedos. Él repitió acción y ofreció sus dedos a Legolas.

Delicadamente, Legolas lamió los dedos del Hombre. Estaba familiarizado con su propio sabor, pero su sabor junto con la piel de Éomer era nuevo para el. Era un sabor como a hongos, a leña, a fresco, el empujo los dedos hacia su boca, hasta dejarlos limpios antes de soltarlos. Levantó su cabeza para encontrar a los labios de Éomer que esperan por su beso, y él se acomodó alegremente.  
Perezosamente ellos se besaron, todavía abrazados, hasta que el sueño tomo a Éomer.

Entendiendo la necesidad del Hombre por el sueño, Legolas sonrió y se acomodo en abrazo, para disponerse a su propio descanso. Habría más, mas tarde, juro, antes que los gallos cantaran al alba, él conocería al Amo de los Caballos.

Gimli desayunó solo.

Merry juraba lealtad a su nuevo Señor, y Balín supo donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros. El Enano había puesto oreja sorda cuando escucho la charla de las costumbres de cama de estos Amos de los Caballos, y durmió sanamente, habiendo descubierto un casco pequeño de cerveza inglesa en su cuarto.

El desayuno fue bien servido, carnes ahumadas, y panes de dulce, miel y crema, y una deliciosa, amarga, caliente y negra bebida que lo dejó muy despierto y listo para cualquier cosa. Él había comido hasta llenarse y estaba disfrutando su primera pipa del día junto con una tercera taza de la vigorizante bebida cuando Aragorn apareció finalmente.

Calladamente el Ranger llenó un plato y tomó asiento en la mesa del enano. Tomo miel, pan, un tazón de guisado y varias rodajas de jamón, todos antes de hablar una palabra.

-¿"Estás listo para lo que está ante nosotros? "- La voz de Aragorn era suave y baja, recordando a Gimli de las muchas mañanas y noches de su jornada de  
Rivendell.

-¿"Cómo puedo prepararme cuándo no sé a dónde vamos excepto que a Gondor? "- pregunto, la pipa todavía en sus dientes. - "Yo he jurado seguirte a donde tu nos lleves, Aragorn. No importa a donde."-

Sonriendo, Aragorn continuó con su comida. -" veo que has descubierto el secreto de los Rohirrim"-, señalo- " El Kafe es en verdad una bebida para guerreros." -

Gimli se sentó hacia atrás, mientras disfrutando su pipa, y mirando a Aragorn comer. El día había iniciado, luminoso y soleado, con la promesa de calor de primavera moderado, hacia el fin del invierno. El Ranger comió moderadamente. Estaba casi acabando cuando se les unió el rubio príncipe elfo. Mientras Legolas se servia el desayuno, una jovencita vino a retirar los platos vacíos delante de Gimli.

-"Dime"-, pregunto el Enano a la muchacha, -¿"Por qué no hemos visto a la dama Éowyn esta mañana? "- Él sabia que Théoden había prohibido a la doncella de montar con la tropa, y esperaba que estuviera vigilando el aprovisionamiento de los jinetes.

La jovencita, una doncella justo apenas más que una niña, se ruborizó. - "La Dama envió su palabra"-, ella contestó, -"Que ella es--el er—se encuentra indispuesta."- Sus ojos danzaron entre Gimli y Aragorn, coleccionó los platos y tazas, y cortésmente se alejo.

Aragorn miró fijamente en su jarro de kafe, una sonrisa furtiva en su cara.

-"Harrumph"-, gruñó Gimli.

Legolas coloco su plato en la mesa y se sentó, un ceño cruzo su cara, al momento que cambio de posición.

-¿"Y que hay de ti elfo? "-

-¿" Sobre que enano? "-

-"Pareces---un poco fuera de lugar este fino día "- .

-"Oh"-, contestó el elfo al momento que extendía un poco de mantequilla sobre una corteza de pan. -"Simplemente estoy un poco rozado por la silla de montar".-

FIN

© 2003 Emma Keigh  
Tip, café negro.

preguntad por el e-mail de la autora si lo queres


End file.
